Only You
by Ilovecats
Summary: Just a little Therox oneshot


Disclaimer: For legal purposes, let's assume I don't anything.

Theresa's eyes were on him as he tried to explain. The way she was looking at him sent a chill down his spine. He was losing her.

Ethan loved watching his brother trying to explain his way out of the mess he had just put him into. "Let's see you worm your way out of this one, little bro," he whispered cruelly.

"I did have a thing for Whitney, but that was a long time ago," he pleaded with her. "You have to believe me."

Theresa turned so that she was facing Ethan. "Do you enjoy seeing me suffer? You already took my son from me. Now you want to take Fox as well."

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. But I thought you should know that Fox is just using you."

Theresa allowed a soft smile spread across her features. "Of course I forgive you." She spun back around so that she could look at Fox. He was on the verge of tears and she knew it had to stop. "Fox."

Fox looked at the woman who held his heart. It was slowly being returned to him. Unrequited love was something he knew all too much about. He had been rejected by so many people in his life before. This time however was so much more painful. It was his fault though. He had lied to her. In one last attempt to salvage his relationship with the one woman he ever truly loved, he took Theresa into his arms and kissed her. "Please don't leave me. I love you so much. Forgive me for not telling the truth." He lowered his eyes to the floor, afraid to see disappointment etched across her face.

The corners of Theresa's mouth curled up, making her smile even wider than before. She took Fox's cheeks into her hands and forced him to look into her eyes. "Fox," she began. "I already told you that I forgave you."

Confusion was evident in both the expressions of Ethan and Fox. "No, you didn't," Ethan said defiantly. "You forgave me, not him."

Theresa turned to face Ethan once again. She rolled her eyes and shook her head. "No, I clearly remember saying 'of course I forgive you, Fox.' I never said that I accepted your pathetic attempt at an apology."

"But..."

"But nothing," she cut him off. "I don't even know why you thought you needed to tell me something as unimportant as that anyway."

"Because I thought you should know that Fox doesn't love you. He is only using you to make Whitney jealous. He wants her to see what she is missing by treating you with respect and claiming that he loves you."

Theresa couldn't hold back the laughter that inched its way past her throat. "Don't tell me that you actually believe the words coming out of your mouth. The only person around here that is jealous is you. I can't even fathom any other possible reason of why you would want to ruin my relationship with Fox."

Ethan's eyes shone with anger and contempt. "I am married to Gwen. How dare you imply that I am in love with you. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

Unable to hold his tongue any longer, Fox scoffed at his brother. "You really need to examine your actions. You just can't stand to see Theresa happy with me. Or is it that she is happy without you?"

Looking at the man she trusted her heart with, she smiled at his words. Turning her attention back to the other she stared at him knowingly. "Which do you think I am, stupid or blind?"

"Excuse me? What are you two talking about?"

Theresa's hand burned with the desire to strike. She tried to quell that urge by faking a smile at Ethan. "Do you believe that I was so stupid or so blind that I didn't know that Whitney was Fox's mystery woman? I saw the way that he looked at her when he thought nobody else was there. It was the same way I looked at you."

"And yet you went willingly into his arms, into his bed?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but like I said before, I'm not blind. The way he looked at Whitney, the way I looked at you, it changed. He started to stare at me with that look in his eyes, you know that kind where you feel the other person is peering into your soul. And I began to look at him like that as well. And that was when I knew that we were in love. Nothing you can say nor do can ever take that away from me."

Both Ethan and Fox remained silent for a few minutes after Theresa finished her speech. She quickly turned to face Fox and took his hands into her own. "I'm sorry if I scared you before. I never meant to allow you to believe that I would leave you because of whom we loved in the past. Keyword loved. You are the only man in my heart now."

Fox leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Theresa's lips. "I love you so much," he whispered into her ear. He quickly directed his attention toward Ethan. "I think you should leave before I do something I may soon regret."

Defeated, Ethan left.


End file.
